Dear Diary
by Topsy
Summary: Tess Ross writes in her diary


Please title this page. (Page 1)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

June 17-18, 01 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

I know this has been done before, but I want to put my own "twist" to it. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

_Dear Diary,_

_ This is the first entry in my very first diary. My name is Tess Michelle Ross. My twin sister, Kate Elizabeth Ross, and I are twelve years old. Kate and I are the best of friends. We have other friends, but I can tell Kate anything and she can tell me anything. We have no secrets from each other._

_ I want to tell you the story of my parents and my sister's and my birth. Mom and Dad told us the story many times as we grew up. It was always our favorite bedtime story. Of course, now Mom and Dad don't tell us bedtime stories anymore, but they tell our younger brother Chase the story now. Sometimes Kate and I get to tell him the story that we know so well._

_ Anyways, back to the original topic. My parents used to live in Chicago. My Mom worked at Cook Country General and one day she was having a normal, average day at work when a man walked in. Mom said he stole her breath away. Of course, that man was my Dad. Dad says that Mom was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. To make a long story short, they started dating. But something happened and Dad hurt Mom, even though he loved her. So they broke up and Mom got engaged to a man named Tag. Dad says Tag was really boring and he makes faces at Mom. She just laughs and hits him playfully. They are so cute together. But back on topic. _

_ Mom somehow didn't end up marrying Tag, she never really told us that story. Well, Mom broke up with Tag and months later started dating Shep. During all that time Dad dated women too, but he won't tell us their names. Mom teases and says he doesn't remember there names. That's probably right, but anyway, Mom said that Shep's best friend died. He got really depressed and stuff after that and wouldn't get help, so Mom broke up with him. Soon after, Mom and Dad got back together. I love that part in the story! Mom said Dad came to the porch and kissed her. Dad always grins when she tells this part._

_ So, Dad proposed to Mom later and she said yes. Soon they started trying for a baby. But then Dad got in trouble at work and had to leave Chicago. He came here, to Portland. A couple of weeks later Mom found out she was pregnant and soon after that learned she was having twins. She told Dad not to come back though. And she didn't tell him she was having twins._

_ Every time she tells us about the story of Kate and my birth, it scares me a bit. Dad always gets sad around this part. Mom tells us all about how she passed out on the El tracks and Dr. Kovac had to carry her down the steps and to the ER. Then I was born in the ER really fast. Mom always smiles when she remembers when I was born. She was so happy, but she was sad that Dad couldn't be there, even though she knew it was her own fault. Then she tells us how Kate had to be born by having her stomach cut open, because Kate's umbilical cord came out before she did and she couldn't breath. Mom passed out because she lost so much blood but she lived and so did Kate and I._

_ Then she called Dad. Dad always tells us how surprised he was when he found out he had twin daughters, instead of just one. He tells us how bad he wanted to come and see us and Mom finally let him. But he couldn't stay. He tells us how sad he was when he had to leave both times._

_ Then on Mom's birthday, Dad sent her animal crackers. What they don't know is that I still see them buying animal crackers for each other sometimes. I think it's really sweet. Anyways, so Mom finally realized she wanted to be with Dad and couldn't stay away. She left us at Nana's house and went to Dad. It's always fun to hear them talk about when Dad turned around on the dock and saw Mom. _

_ They got married and now here we are. I'm so happy that Mom came back for Dad. I wouldn't want to think about what it would be like to not know Dad. Or at least not see him every day._

_ I'm sad. The other day, Mom and Dad told me and Kate about something that happened when we were younger. When Kate and I were only five years old Mom and Dad started trying for another baby. Mom was so excited because she got pregnant right away, unlike when she had tried for Kate and I. Anyways, before Mom and Dad could tell us about the baby, she had a miscarriage, which means she lost the baby. I would have had another little brother or sister, but God must not have wanted me to, yet. _

_ Anyways, so the doctors told Mom that she probably wouldn't be able to have anymore children because of the miscarriage. Her and Dad were really upset because they wanted kids really bad. Well, four years later Mom accidentally got pregnant. Kate and I were nine. They didn't tell us about the baby until Mom started to show because they were scared she would lose another and didn't want us to be confused or upset about it. I think that's silly. Kate and I could have handled it. But anyway, my Mom got through her pregnancy okay and now I have a little brother. Chase is three. I just love him to death. He adores Kate and I and follows us everywhere. Usually we don't mind because he's so cute and sweet._

_ Well, that's my life story. Maybe next time my entry will be more normal. _

_ Love Tess_

Tess closed her notebook and put the pen down on the notebook. She was sprawled out on the floor of the living room, beside Kate who was reading. 

"You wrote long enough." Kate said, looking away from her book and looking at her twin. 

"Well, you love to read, I love to write." Tess said. 

"That's true." Kate said with a smile. Little Chase came running into the room. 

"Tess! Kate!" He barreled straight into Tess, knocking her back against the couch. She laughed and let out a squeal as Chase showed her his hands. They were all chocolately from baking cookies in the kitchen with Carol. 

"Tess, eat the choclit!" 

"Chase! No, get your dirty hands away from me!" Tess said, giggling. He laughed. Kate joined in with them and she and Tess pinned Chase to the floor and began tickling him as he squealed in delight. 

Standing back in the doorway of the living room was Doug and Carol, arms wrapped around each other. 

"We did good, Doug." Carol said. Doug smiled and kissed her forehead. 

"Yeah, we did." Carol smiled up at him and pressed her lips to his. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her more thoroughly, despite the children in the room. Tess looked up from her wrestling on the floor and caught sight of her parents. She smiled widely and warmth spread throughout her. She could only hope that one day, she would find that kind of love. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


End file.
